


H - Hazel Drunk

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Series: The A-Z Of All Things Malec [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Malec, Post-Episode: s03e06 A Window Into An Empty Room, Sober Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: Drunk Alec. I will not say more XDBut warning: Author has never been drunk before so no expectations please :)





	H - Hazel Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy Ho!  
> I'm back with a drunk fic this time! And as I said, I haven't been drunk before nor will I ever be so I've gone really low-key here with drunk Alec's humour because lol I'd be disrespecting all the iconic drunks of the world XD

Magnus portalled to the doorstep of his apartment first thing as soon as he had made the discovery and sent Clary off to the Institute to warn the others. He hoped it wouldn’t be too late.

But the revelation of facts had also paved way for guilt in his heart. If only I had been more careful, he thought to himself. Magnus was a warlock. He had lived long enough to find comfort in his own self when he needed it so that he wouldn’t have to depend on Catarina or Ragnor all the time. But some deeds required the warmth and consolation of someone who wasn’t himself.

Alec.

But then he realised the Shadowhunter wasn’t exactly in the cards at the moment. Their fight this morning had left them at odds and Magnus wasn’t sure if confiding in his distressed lover was the right thing. At least not yet. Part of him just wanted to see Alec’s face and kiss and make up as soon as possible because he hated fights, especially with Alec. But he knew that couldn’t happen. They had to talk about it and understand each other’s feelings on the subject Magnus outliving Alec and moving on. It would be bitter medicine, definitely.

Talking it out.

It was something Magnus found unique when it came to being in relationships as far as he were concerned. It was like a concept whose existence he knew but never felt. Most of his lovers always took the upper hand and dumped the blame on him, never once considering his side of things. But with Alec, it was the opposite. They would hurl words at each other they didn’t mean and when they had calmed down enough, Alec would talk things through with him. They’d honestly tell each other how they felt and apologize. It was one of the most effective ways to get to know your significant other.

The last thing he expected was the same Alec Lightwood sitting on his couch and staring into the empty space.

Drunk.

When Alec saw the warlock enter he immediately sprang up. “Magnus! Hey…hey..heyyyyyyyyy….” he slurred. Magnus wondered how much alcohol he had managed to get flowing in his bloodstream.

“Alexander, are you drunk?” he asked, slightly baffled. Sure, in the course of their relationship Alec had learned to take much better to alcohol than before. But this was the first time he had actually gotten drunk.

“Me?! Drunk?? No, no I’m not drunk! I’m just….” Alec put a finger to his chin and searched for the right word.

“Drunk?” Magnus offered helpfully with a wide grin. This was a new side of Alec he was getting to see and, probably the first person ever to do so.

The Shadowhunter looked defeated, like he had just lost a war. “But I’m not….” he insisted with a small whine.

“I think you are.”

“Fiiiiiiine.”

“Are you going to tell me why Maia let you drink so much at the Hunter’s Moon?” Magnus said.

“Maia? Maia who? Who’s Maia?” he said all in one breath and put his hands around Magnus. Standing this close, the warlock could smell the whiskey. His guesstimate was five or more shots.

“The bartender at the bar you went to today,” he replied patiently, only just managing to stifle a laugh.

“Underhill bought me a drink…or five,” he chuckled and stepped back.

Magnus saved the question of who Underhill was for later. He slowly removed his coat and hung it in its place.

“Dance!” Alec announced loudly, disrupting the silence of the loft and startling Magnus.

The warlock was a little privvy about drunk dancing, if he was being honest. But hey, no harm in a little indulgence of the immaterial kind, right?  
  
So he snapped his fingers. Soft music began to play as he tried a slow waltz. In comparison to Magnus’ graceful and fluid moves of sobriety, Alec wasn’t doing so well.

“Wanna know something?”

Magnus nodded for him to continue.

“I’m a gay unicorn and I live in the land of horny rainbows.”

The last ounce of self-control left Magnus at that. He laughed heartily and for long. Alec gave him a look of hurt.

“It’s true!” he protested. “I also have a boyfriend. His name’s Magnus Bane and he tastes like candy cane. Candy cane that I wanna lick —”

“Woah, okay,” Magnus interrupted and put a hand to his lips. “I think that’s enough for one night, Alec. You need to sleep,” he said lightly while also hoping he sounded stern enough. Alec’s response to that never made it through his mouth and Magnus caught him just as he blacked out.

Fifteen minutes later, he was all tucked into the warlock's luxury bed and fast asleep with the accompaniment of his small and adorable snores. Magnus made sure to leave some aspirin and water on the nightstand for Alec to take in the morning.

The first hangover is always the worst, he recalled a friend once saying to him.

Alec Lightwood had just lost his sobriety for the first time.

Magnus was proud.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to end with saying that Alberto Rosende likes to kill people with his music. <3


End file.
